The present invention relates to an electrophotographic copying machine and, more particularly, to the structure of a developing device an electrophotographic copying machine.
In a conventional electrophotographic copying machine, maintenance tends to be complicated because of the composite structure of the copying machine and because of the intelligent features of the copying machine. A photoreceptor and its related devices such as a developing device can be united for the sake of maintenance. However, the recovery of old developing agent from the developing device might present trouble. Further, since the developing device is positioned adjacent to the photoreceptor, changing the photoreceptor should be followed by positioning the developing device far from the photoreceptor to make it easy to change the photoreceptor. Nevertheless, the developing device should be accurately positioned in relation with the photoreceptor, so that conventionally, the developing device is fixed with screws. Although the photoreceptor and its related devices are united, the loosening of the screws delays the maintenance procedure.